Little Sister
by Nicoline88
Summary: Tim and Curly break up Angela's date with an older guy.


**Authors Note: **This chapter is being posted as part of "Good Fic Day", in effort raise the quality of writing here. With this, we hope to inspire more writers to improve their own fan fiction. This includes using spell check, correct grammar/punctuation, keeping the gang in character, using an outline, plotting your stories, and for the love of god not using Mary Sues. Hopefully other writers will follow us and produce better fan fiction. Not only to please the readers, but to make S.E. Hinton proud as well.

**Disclaimer: **S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders and all the characters. I do not own anything.

* * *

_Well, I used to pull your pigtails  
And pinch your turned-up nose  
But you been a growin  
And baby, it's been showin  
From your head down to your toes_

Tim stalked through the entry way of the Nightly Double, ignoring the old lady yelling at him for not paying. He wasn't there for a good time; he was there on a mission. Curly was trailing not too far behind him, scanning the area. She had to be around here somewhere. Curly said she was on a date with Rick Jones from Brumly. With the way things were going, that girl was going to give him a head of gray hair before he turned twenty.

"Maybe she aint here Tim," Curly suggested as he tried to keep up with Tim's long strides.

"No she's here, I know Angela. I know the way her mind works," Tim told him as he continued to scan the place for her.

Angel thought that the first place he'd look for her would be Buck's. He's always told her to stay away from there, and Angela being Angela, never does what she's told. But Tim was no fool, he knew she would never step foot in there when Tim wasn't in the cooler not to catch her. So that only left the number one make out spot, the Nightly Double.

She was only fourteen, not even in high school yet, she had no business being there. Angela has always tested his patience, ever since she was a little girl. He figured it was either for attention, or because she was just a bitch. If he had to choose, he'd say it was because she was a bitch. Angela knew just what buttons to push, and how to aggravate people; she got that from him, there was no doubt. But unlike Angel, he had common sense not to get into stupid situations because of that.

Tim was just about to give up looking for her, when out of the corner of his eye; he saw a black head of curls pass by. He quickly turned around and grabbed that person by the elbow.

"What the hell?" she said as she whipped around to greet Tim face to face.

He grinned. "Hello Angel."

Her eyes got so big he thought they were going to pop out of her head.

"Tim, what are you guys doing her?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well we're here to escort you home, Angela," Tim told her bluntly.

"But I'm on a date."

"Yes, and now that date has ended," he said matter of factly as he put his arm around her guiding her out of the drive in.

She frowned. "Tim you're no fair. I don't say anything when you go on dates." Angel whined.

"Well he's not fourteen," Curly butted in.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," she snapped back venomously.

Tim rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

XXXX

When they got home, Angela went upstairs in a fit about how he had ruined her date, and Curly went to Jimmy Russo's party. Before going to bed Tim knocked on Angela's door. He didn't hear a reply, so he went in.

He quietly opened the door, and saw that she was asleep. Looking at her, he thought she looked so much younger when she was asleep. She was also a hell of a lot more pleasant to be around too.

Tim couldn't believe how much she's changed. Not only physically, but emotionally too. She wasn't that little girl who used to follow him around everywhere and ask him all kinds of questions. She was a young woman. And it scared the living shit out of him.

He crept closer to her bed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Night Angie, don't you grow up too fast on me, you hear?" Tim whispered to her.

As he walked out of her room before he shut the door, he could have sworn heard her say "I won't."

* * *

Yes a nice little Tim and Angel sibling one shot. Corny I know, oh well I tried.


End file.
